


Strange times

by Zezelchark



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead weapon friendships ahoy!, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezelchark/pseuds/Zezelchark
Summary: School was common, school was boring. School was now...different. Also the Earth is gone...so thats cool.





	1. A series of odd events

**Author's Note:**

> My try at a Worm and Fate/EXTRA crossover fusion thing... first time im trying this so idk how far ill get

The gate to Winslow was surprisingly busy for a Monday, people were hanging out talking and just generally wasting time. My eyes only locked onto one of the people though.

Emma Barnes.

The Queen Bee of the school, known for her torment of those deemed less then her. I was once her best friend and all but sisters with her but then she changed seemingly overnight or so, gone was the kind if snarky girl only to be replaced by a bitch. She seemed to be waiting for something, or someone I didn't know which but moving quickly i pulled by hood up more trying to cover my face.

It seemed to work as she didn't even glance at me, let alone start to hurl insults at me. The inside of the school was quieter then usual, probably due to most of the early people being at the gate...actually what was Emma doing here this early, she mostly only came a few minutes before the first bell rang. Placing my bag in my new locker, someone, probably Emma and her gang, had filled my old one with bloody hygiene products but it was found before I arrived that day do to forgetting one of my text books at home.

My new locker was a few hallways away from my old one, right in the middle of what was considered ABB turf in the school. I was broken out of my thoughts by a hand slamming on the locker next to mine, causing me to give a slight yelp in surprise. Turning to the person I was faced with the face of an frowning Shinji Matou as he waved his reddening hand.

Shinji Matou was strange person, probably one of the only "popular" guys in Winslow who wasn't, as far as anyone could tell, part of one of the three major gangs in the city. He was also know as probably the biggest playboy in the whole of the school, which was a huge change from what I remembered of him in middle school. Shaking my head I moved away and started to head to class my thoughts over taking the sounds of Shinji trying and failing to open his locker before his small group of followers arrived.

* * *

The school day was strange, quiet and non-hostile but it had this faint background noise like static. Honestly it was giving me a slight headache, I could tell I wasn't the only one as others were complaining about it as well. It was heaven sent though compared to the bullying that normally happened to me during school, Emma and Sophia seemed to be preoccupied most of the day speaking in quiet voices, and eyes shifting, watching. Their smaller hanger on, Madison, was gone today apparently she had been caught up in one of the gang fights, or so what I over heard.

It was strange to go a day without an incident, good but strange. Leaving the gate of the school my eyes caught on to someone I hadn't seen for years now.

Wearing a red turtle neck she popped from the grey and black of the Winslow parking lot. Her hair was up in a twin tailed style with black and red ribbons keeping them from falling out. Honestly I was surprised she still did her hair like that, she even had it was she was small figured she would change it by now. Most surprisingly though was probably the hair color, what was once a platinum blonde was now a dark black, or well half of it was the rest was still blonde.

Rin Tohsaka was for some reason standing in the Winslow parking lot, by a very expensive car if it was the one I thought of. My mother and her father were friends, and we used to have play dates as they both worked on correcting the essays that the college students handed in, my mother's English ones and her father's History ones. She was a year older then me, if I remembered correctly, so no surprise she already had her license.

Tapping her foot in an impatient manner, she seemed to take a deep breath before setting her sight on the doors of the school...and directly at me if the slight head turn was anything to go by. Quickly ducking my head I hid in my hood as I moved forward into the group of other students that came out of the main gate. 

"Hey," A rather confused yet bossy voice said as I felt a hand grip my shoulder "Taylor is that you?" 


	2. Boundary check

<strike> _How-_ </strike>

<strike> _We have to-_ </strike>

<strike> _Taylor-_ </strike>

<strike> _Rooftop-_ </strike>

<strike> _Now we have-_ </strike>

<strike> _Why?_ </strike>

* * *

The gate to Winslow was surprisingly busy for a Monday, people were hanging out talking and just generally wasting time. My eyes only locked onto one of the people though.

Emma Barnes.

The Queen Bee of the school, known for her torment of those deemed less than her. I was once her best friend and all but sisters with her but then she changed seemingly overnight or so, gone was the kind if snarky girl only to be replaced by a bitch. She seemed to be waiting for something or...someone I didn't know which but moving quickly I pulled by hood up more trying to cover my face.

She didn't see me as expected...why did I expect that? Anyway, the inside of the school was quieter than usual, probably due to the early people being at the gate. Placing my bag in my new locker, someone, probably Emma and her gang, had filled my old one with bloody hygiene products but it was found before I arrived that day do to forgetting one of my text books at home. 

I stopped.

I stopped and stared at the space what was just a few seconds ago my locker.

* * *

<strike> _Help-_ </strike>

<strike> _Listen-_ </strike>

<strike> _Master you-_ </strike>

<strike> _HAHAHAHA just as-_ </strike>

<strike> _Grail-_ </strike>

<strike> _Congr-_ </strike>

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Reaching out I held my arm out and caught the hand that almost slammed onto the locker next to mine. "Shinji, you should be more careful."

Turning I watched as his eyes widened before he frowned. "Bah!" He sharply pulled his hand out my grip, "Like your one to talk Hebert."

I waited till he placed his books in his locker, the lock breaking as he slammed it shut, until I turned and began walking towards where my first class was. I arrived and sat down in the back of the room, a faint buzz at the back of my head giving me a headache, I watched as a few of Emma's lesser followers sat down near me speaking about how Madison was caught in a gang fight and wouldn't be there today. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, collecting myself before I opened them.

The class was wrong, subtly but still wrong. Almost like a record that you had listened to too many times, it skipped and glitched from time to time. Colors were flipped for a second, or the computers would be blank for a second. Unnoticeable unless looked for things. Then the faint buzz became a consist noise and the bell rang.

* * *

<strike> _Oh no-_ </strike>

<strike> _I think I-_ </strike>

<strike> _Yeah broken-_ </strike>

<strike> _Reset?_ </strike>

<strike> _Get Koto-_ </strike>

<strike> _I don't care!_ </strike>

* * *

The gate to Winslow was empty save for one man. A blue cassock open over a black shirt and pants, and a simple golden cross hung from his neck. He was tall, about the same height as my father if I had to guess, a small smirk adorned his face taking away from the sure blankness**/<strike>_Dead_</strike>** look in his eyes. Unclasping his hands he held them out towards we palm up and spoke in deep voice.

"Welcome Ms. Hebert, it is good to see you have arrived. We apologize for the undue displacement that happened earlier, please do know that it won't happen again. We have made sure of that." He stood still for a moment watching me, as if searching for a reaction of some kind. "Now then, please follow me we have much to speak about."

And with a dramatic twirl he walked into the doors of the school, a blue void swallowing him. I stood there for a few seconds before turning around then stopped at what I saw. Code, endless code, it took up the sky, the ground past the parking lot, and everything in sight. 

"Surprised?" I heard the deep voice of the man I assumed to be a priest speak from behind me, "It is understandable after all, but now come lest you be left to fend for yourself."

I followed him inside this time and was led to the guidance counselors office. I had been in there a few times back when I was first starting to get bullied, sent for telling lies about classmates and violent, possible gang behavior. I was ninety percent sure the counselor was a E88 recruiter from the small conversations we had, and it reflected in how they decorated the office. Now it looked nothing like I remembered it, gone was the wooden desk replaced with a small podium and microphone surrounded by chairs.

The art and pictures on the far wall were replaced with what appeared to me a map. Large and seemingly holographic it had four main areas, a white one, a green one, a blue one and a red one. A small cough alerted me to the other person in the room, aside from me and the priest who had moved to the back wall, she was plain looking. Brown hair, brown eyes she was someone who you could lose in a small group and never remember, if not for the odd white gown she wore.

She gave a small bow towards me, "Welcome and thank you for arriving, I hope Kotomine was kind to you. Please take a seat for now everything will be explained in once everyone has arrived." She then moved behind the podium and started shuffling some papers. 

I took the chair closest to the door, across from where the girl was standing. And I waited.

Eventually the door opened again, and in walked someone I didn't think I would see. Sophia Hess. We locked eye for a split second and her face contorted before a hand pushed her forward and the plain girl motioned towards a chair. The man who pushed her was blue, blue hair, blue jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans. He muttered something in what I think was Irish before he left the room.

The next two people came at the same time, surprisingly I knew as well. Rin Tohsaka and Shinji Matou currently in a fierce verbal fight, or well Shinji was fighting, and Rin was calm. They sat next to each other and continued. I didn't know the next person that was led in the room, blonde and green eyed I think she was a year below me, she was also lead in by the man in blue.

With a clearing of the throat the plain girl in white quieted everyone down and spoke, "Thank you everyone for coming here, I am Hakuno Kishinami." 

She snapped her fingers and the room darkened.

"And as of approximately twelve hours ago Earth Bet as you know it has ceased to exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO bout that AU huh


	3. Observation Interlude I.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around the same time as the last Chapter. Also Interludes will always be smaller chapters.

Floating around the dusted fragments of what was once known as Earth Bet was a being, an artificial creature made of an amalgamation of repurposed and dead chunks of a once greater creature. The being known as Simurgh was safe from the anomaly that had erased the earth, and her fellow amalgamations, due to being in a resting state at the time of it happening allowing her to observe the anomaly as it changed, calculated and repurposed the core of the planet. The Simurgh was unable to be surprised nor could it truly deviate from the commands, given to it.

But it could work around them, and so the being began to float farther from the fragments and towards the last remnant of what was considered human. It had known about the strange crystals within the moon, they were one of the few things the changed it vision and allowed it to slightly skim her limits by rebounding off them. As it neared the surface of the moon it noticed a green haired being would soon arrive to speak with her.

As it saw soon did the calm voice of the green haired being come.

* * *

Enkidu was a strange existence within the confines of the Moon-cell, a living moving Noble Phantasm they were both summoned by the defense system after the entity appeared in case they should attack the moon, and had already existed as chains held by the King Gilgamesh. Likewise as a living Noble Phantasm they were chosen to be the one who would go contact the amalgam of dead shards.

Standing now on the moons surface before the fifth-teen foot tall woman, Enkidu wasn't surprised as she turned her cold/<strike>**DEAD/**</strike>eyes towards them.

"Welcome to the moon." A greeting said in the utmost of uncaring tones

_QUERY _Her mental voice was clearer than they expected, and came across the tone of a curious teen.

"Ah yes, I am apart of the...organization i guess that was also observing the anomalies. Have you found anything that we haven't involving them?"

_NEGATION_

"Ah that's a shame. What other reason have you come though?"

_IDEA|CORPORATION|FREEDOM_

Enkidu let a smile grace their lips. "Ah yes that should turn out well for both of us."


	4. Three events, three moments

_SE.RA.PH Old Altera Territory Sky, Our Transient Glory_

As the Administrator/Technician for the Moon Cell’s Serial Phantasm, the Servant Archimedes was granted certain powers over the areas that were once a single place. The newly repaired and designated _Earth-Bet territory_ was one such power when put into use. Currently the man stood to the side of a large table that held a map of the SE.RE.PH, various marking made upon it showing different odd events that have appeared since Earth-Bet was erased.

“Ugh, why do I have to be here?” A rather obnoxious voice spoke up again, the dragon idol known as Elizabeth Bathory sat in her seat arms crossed and pouting.

Pinching his nose Archimedes let out a sigh for perhaps the fifth-time since this gathering had started, ten minutes ago. “Elizabeth, please hold all of you…_additions_ to the meeting tell we go through everything.”

“Um, yeah not gonna lie…why is she here? Actually, better question, why is he here?” A green clad man spoke up, Robin Hood, as he pointed across the table towards the smoke covered knight in the corner. Whose glowing red visor snapped up at him.

“**Haaaaa….**?” The moaning voice of the knight spoke as he slowly tilted his head, before he groped around to grab something near him.

“Robin, as I stated before I called each of you hear for a reason, now can we please get on with the meeting.” It was at this point that the door to the meeting room was slammed open. Facing it Archimedes let a small amount of his annoyance show on his face. “Oh course! Who else wishes to interrupt me?”

“**Arrrthurrr!**” The knight shouted as quickly stood.

“Ah no, its Jeanne actually.” The maiden of Orleans spoke and gave a small wave.

“**Hhhhaaaaaaa…**”

* * *

_Surface of the moon, approximately 20KMs from Moon Cell_

Enkidu glanced to the cavern that held the only surface entrance to the mass of crystal that was the Moon Cell as something pinged off their connection to it, turning back to the amalgamation of dead chucks they responded in the conversation.

“Yeah, the current plan is searching the records we have for the actual reason why only this earth was the target, along with how it also killed Zion. And not to sound mean or anything, but I don’t really see how your observations could help with what we already have.”

_SUGGESTION_

Nodding Enkidu quirked their head. “I see, I understand how they could help us. Though you say you have no idea what would happen to your core being or memory should that plan be available for us to use. Let’s but that as Plan B for now”

_AGREEMENT/QUERY_

“Yeah even if it did come to Plan B you should be fine, mostly, depends on how the Moon Cell reacts with it being a quantum time-lock and with your structure being of compressed space/muti-dimensional it might have some pinging off…but if it can hold the Zero Dark Thirty it should be fine.” Shaking their head Enkidu turned to face the mass of fragmented rock that was the remints of Earth-bet. “You said the force behind the anomaly you were unable to observe?”

_ADDMENDUM/AGREEMENT/CORRECTION_

“Ah okay, you were able to observe the changes they made to the core of the planet to a point as well as work around the effects it had, but couldn’t see it itself…do you have a point of origin as to when it appeared?”

_NEGATION_

“Damn. Back to square one on our end then, I’ll let you know when Archimedes finishes his survey and when the Regalia holder finishes explaining the board strokes to the people with the same signatures as the anomaly points.”

_UNDERSTANDING_

“Tell then, you know any alien games?”

_SUGGESTION/ENJOYMENT/NOSTALGIA_

“Oh, that sounds fun!”

* * *

_SE.RA.PH Earth-BetTerritory_

Hakuno Kishinami didn’t know fully what to think of the small gathering of children that sat in front of her. The five of them were the only ones that were far enough away from the anomalies seven points, and that had the signature of having been in some sort of contact with it. There were a few others, approximately eight if the readings were right and the cross check with the Simurgh agreed, but they had either been too close to one of the points or had been sequestered off to someplace else somehow.

She hadn’t had any time to talk to any of them aside from the small greeting she gave to Taylor, who from the stillness and wide eyes was probably having some sort of panic attack at the moment from the news she delivered. But the others she didn’t know what to think of at the moment, the Rin and Shinji of Earth-bet were similar enough in appearance to the ones she had met during the Moon Cell war, and if it weren’t for the fact they didn’t exist in the timeline of Earth-bet and only appeared maybe four months before the incident she bet she would get along with them as well as she did the other ones.

Sophia Hess gave her a similar feeling that Cu gave her, but less beast like and more “this person has something wrong with them” which made sense with her Shadow Stalker persona and the mental influence that the shard of Zion had on her, still though a mental note for her to have someone with a lot of patience be her guide.

The blonde girl, Cassy Herren, was one who in all honestly, she would have left to die along with the rest of the planet. Well technically she did as the Moon Cell was a computer and they were all code…cutting that off before it goes anywhere. Part of the Empire Eighty-eight as Rune she was both in public and privet not a nice person, one who willing went to join a Neo-Nazi army as an act of teenage rebellion. She should be pair with someone who will stamp out those thoughts and mannerisms from her, well that or lock her in her designated room till they knew what to do with her.

“Now I know that this is information that is both surprising as well as almost unbelievable, however it is sadly the truth.” She snapped her fingers again the map they had set up changed to that of a hologram of the planet. “We are an organization known as the Moon Cell; a supercomputer made of photonic crystals rests within the moon and we are the ones in charge of it and to make sure it continues to do its job, that is recording human history. During as retinue check to make sure the data coming in, we discovered an anomaly that had taken place.”

Looking at each of the children in front of her, Hakuno watched each of their reactions before continuing. “While observing this anomaly we discovered seven points on the planet that had the same energy signature, each of them drilling downwards towards the core of the planet. The anomaly then using these seven points to do what amounts to erasing Earth-Bet.”

Looking around one more time Hakuno held up her hand silencing any protest that her guests had. “For know you will be led to the location I have designated as your room during your stay here in the Moon Cell. Should you have any questions or concerns I will be available in either the room that was the principles office or in the lunchroom. Please follow your guide and do not try to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!


End file.
